Cinta Masa SMA
by syabyaku.itakyuu
Summary: Kisah cinta rumit antara dua insan yang dipermainkan takdir, perbedaan pendapat tak dapat terelakkan. ada hati yang tersakiti diantara kedua sejoli tersebut, masalah terus menghampiri keduanya untuk menguji cinta mereka. akankah mereka dapat bertahan dengan semua permasalahan yang menyertai perjalannan cinta mereka? /bad summary/don't like, don't read/Review?berniat baca?mampirlah!
1. Chapter 1

**CERITA MASA SMA**

 **BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

Genre : Romance, hurt comfort, friendship, family

Rate : T

Pairing : Aizen Sosuke x ?

Ichigo Kurosaki x ? (pairing belum di tentukan)

Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, EYD tidak sempurna, pairing tidak jelas, school life, diskripsi minim, cerita pasaran, gaje, absrud, alur mengecoh, dan segudang kekurangan lainnya! "Tidak suka, ga usah baca!"

" **Don't like, don't read OK!"**

Chapter 1

Di pagi yang cerah seorang gadis berambut _raven_ mempunyai manik mata berwarna cokelat yang indah, sedang berjalan cepat menuju SMA Karakura. Gadis mungil itu Akimata Kyoki siswi kelas XI IPS 1 tergesa-gesa berlari menuju kelasnya. Kyoki tampak terburu-buru sehingga dirinya tidak sadar menabrak pemuda di depannya, tubuh mungil gadis itu terlempar satu meter dari tempat kejadian. Sambil mengaduh kesakitan ia melihat siapa yang menabraknya hingga terpental tersebut, Kyoki mendongakkan kepalanya tampak seorang pemuda bersurai kecokelatan dengan manik _hazel_ yang memukau memandang gadis didepanya acuh.

"Kalau berjalan lihat ke depan, Akimata- _san_!" Pemuda itu menegur gadis mungil tersebut. Pemuda berambut _brunette_ itu bernama Aizen Sosuke wali kelasnya.

"Kau sendiri yang jalan ga pake mata!" Balasnya tak kalah sengit walau yang dihadapinya adalah seorang guru, lebih tepatnya wali kelasnya sendiri.

Mereka terus bertengkar sempat menarik perhatian siswa lain, jika tidak dipisahkan pertengkaran tersebut masih terjadi. Para siswa maupun siswi merasa jengah setiap mereka berpapasan selalu terjadi pertengakan di antara mereka. Rukia Kuchiki mengetahui pertengkaran sang sahabat ingin melerai. Akimata Kyoki tak mau mengalah karena tidak mau menerima kenyataan yang menyakiti perasaannya tersebut. Kedua orang yang tidak mau mengalah itu masih bersebat dengan sengit tidak ada tanda-tanda pihak yang ingin mengakhirinya. Memang mereka sama-sama keras kepala. Awalnya gadis keturunan Indonesia itu belum dapat menerima kenyataan pahit di depan matanya namun, apa daya jika sang pujaan hati memilih orang lain yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Meskipun hatinya bagai tersayat sembilu akan dia terima dan mencoba merelakan sang pujaannya demi kebahagiaannya, walau bukan bersamanya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Kyoki- _chan_?" Gadis berambut _reven_ pendek membantunya berdiri, Rukia Kuchiki.

"Aku tak apa, Rukia- _chan_." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang tampak di mata Rukia Kuchiki malah terlihat senyuman miris, Akimata Kyoki berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit hatinya saat ini.

"Sepertinya lututmu terluka, Kyoki- _chan_." Kata Hinamori Momo saat melihat lutut kanan Kyoki lecet dan mengeluarkan darah manik _violet_ Rukia terbelalak lalu mengalihkan padangannya ke lutut Kyoki.

"Tidak apa, Momo- _chan_."Kyoki lirih sembari menahan nyeri di lututnya yang terluka.

"Kita ke UKS sekarang!" Kata Aizen Sosuke tiba-tiba telah mengangkat tubuh mungil Akimata Kyoki sambil berjalan cepat menuju ruang UKS.

Kejadian tersebut terjadi begitu cepat sehingga Akimata Kyoki tidak sempat melayangkan protes, sebab dirinya melihat raut khawatir tergambar jelas di paras pemuda _brunette_ tersebut. Niat protesnya tak mampu diucapkan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan mendadak lidahnya kelu setelah dirinya melihat wajah tampan Aizen Sosuke tampak gurat kekhawatiran terpampang nyata disana. Kisah cinta mereka memang sangat rumit bahkan gadis yang disukai gurunya itu sudah mempunyai kekasih, dengan kata lain seorang Aizen Sosuke mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Pemuda bersurai _brunette_ itu tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Gadis itu bernama Unohana Retsu adalah salah satu guru Akimata Kyoki dan Rukia Kuchiki.

Gadis itu mengajar biologi di kelas dua dan kelas tiga sekaligus sebagai dokter jaga ruang kesehatan SMA Karakura. Unohana Retsu menyadari rasa tertarik sang pemuda Aizen terarah padanya namun, bukan tak menampik jika salah satu sahabatnya semenjak kuliah itu menaruh hati pada dirinya. Aizen Sosuke menyatakan perasaannya di taman kota Karakura saat awal liburan musim panas bermula namun langsung di tolak tanpa basa-basi oleh Unohana Retsu. Karena gadis itu hanya menganggap pemuda Aizen tersebut sebagai teman. Lagipula Gadis Unohana itu sudah mempunyai kekasih, dan sangat mencintai kekasihnya.

Tak lama mereka telah sampai di depan ruang UKS, segera Kyoki didudukan di tepi ranjang. Aizen Sosuke mengambil kota P3K di samping lemari lalu mengobati lutut Kyoki yang terluka dengan sangat lembut raut khawatir tak lepas dari wajahnya. Pemuda itu melakukan pekerjaannya dalam diam namun, tak dapat terpungkiri sorot matanya memancarkan rasa khawatir teramat sangat. Keduanya tidak ingin memecah keheningan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, rasa cinta yang dirasakan Akimata Kyoki perlahan berubah menjadi benci karena seringnya Pemuda Aizen itu menyakiti hatinya.

"Apakah masih perih, Kyoki?" Suara _baritone_ menyapa pendengaran Akimata Kyoki lembut.

"Sedikit."

"Lain kali kalau berjalan tuh lihat ke depan!" Kata Aizen Sosuke sedikit jengkel dengan kecerobohan gadis didepannya.

"Hm." Sahut Kyoki malas.

Akimata Kyoki diam-diam memperhatikan Aizen Sosuke yang tengah mengobati lukanya, hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat menyadari segala perhatian yang ditujukkan sang pemuda Aizen tak lebih dari perhatian seorang teman sebagai sahabat tidak lebih. Miris, Kyoki hanya bisa tersenyum miris berharap suatu saat nanti 'teman' yang mengambil hatinya itu dapat melihat seberapa tulus kasih sayang yang dimilikinya. Ya, dirinya hanya mampu berharap. Pertanyaannya sampai kapankah Akimata Kyoki mampu bertahan?

Aizen Sosuke pemuda bersurai _brunette_ tersebut merupakan salah seorang guru yang mengajar di SMA Karakura, sekaligus eksekutif muda jenius yang mampu menembus pasar bisnis dunia namun sayang, menyadari perasaannya sendiri bisa di kategorikan lambat dalam memberi respon. Akimata Kyoki hanya dapat bersabar suatu hari nanti rasa cintanya mendapat balasan, tapi sampai kapan? Rukia Kuchiki yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya tersenyum miris, tidak tega melihat sahabat kesayangannya selalu tersakiti oleh pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Gadis _raven_ itu tidak sanggup lagi melihatnya karena itu ia keluar dari ruang UKS meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang saling menyakiti hati masing-masing.

Ruang kelas sangatlah ramai ketika Rukia Kuchiki masuk ke dalamnya, sahabatnya yang lain Ichigo Kurosaki segera menghampirinya karena dia khawatir dengan keadaan Akimata Kyoki sekarang. Rukia Kuchiki reflek memeluk tubuh pemuda jangkung didepannya menyalurkan rasa sedih dan rasa sakit yang menimpa sahabat terdekatnya. Ichigo Kurosaki terkejut saat menyadari gadis mungil bersurai _raven_ itu memeluknya, akan tetapi keterkejutannya hanya sebentar berganti senyum lembut seraya tangan kekarnya mengelus sayang surai sehitam arang gadis tersebut.

Tak berapa lama Akimata Kyoki kembali ke kelas setelah selesai diobati oleh Aizen Sosuke, dia duduk di bangkunya tanpa menatap teman-temanya tampaknya pikiran gadis itu sedang kacau saat ini. Akimata Kyoki memandang ke luar jendela kelasnya melihat langit lebih menarik daripada wajah sang wali kelas didepannya. Rukia Kuchiki teman sebangku Kyoki menghela napas lelah turut merasa prihatin dengan gadis bersurai _raven_ panjang tersebut.

 **Skip time!**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu namun, Akimata Kyoki belum beranjak dari bangkunya. Hal ini membuat teman-temannya khawatir tak kecuali Aizen Sosuke yang memperhatikannya dari meja guru sambil membereskan buku-bukunya setelah selesai mengajar. Tiba-tiba Akimata Kyoki bangkit dari duduknya kemudian segera berlari keluar kelas untuk mencegah airmatanya menetes dihadapan wali kelasnya yang ternyata belum beranjak dari meja guru. Teman-temannya terkejut dengan tindakkannya yang tiba-tiba berlari kencang keluar kawasan sekolah, tak lagi menengok ke belakang mengacuhkan apapun bahkan tidak menyadari sang pemuda _brunette_ mengejarnya dengan cepat.

Aizen Sosuke cepat mengejar sang gadis yang berlari ke area taman dekat sekolah namun, setelah sampai di sana ia tak menemukan gadis itu dimanapun walau sudah menelusuri seluruh bagian taman tersebut. Raut khawatir enggan meninggalkan paras tampannya sebab sang gadis belum ditemukannya, rasa bersalah di tambah frustasi karena menyadari telah melakukan kesalahan yang amat fatal yakni menyakiti hati sang sahabat. Pemuda tampan itu mengacak surainya kencang melampiaskan rasa sakit dan bersalahnya pada Akimata Kyoki setelah samar-samar melihat lelehan air mata menetes di pipi _chubby_ sang sahabat. Aizen Sosuke telah melanggar janjinya untuk menjaga Sang Gadis _Raven_ yang sangat disayanginya tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan Kyoki? Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" gumam Ichigo Kurosaki pelan setelah mendengar isakan lirih dari gadis itu ketika melewatinya.

"Apa Kyoki- _chan_ sakit?" Orihime Inoue terlihat cemas.

"Entahlah." Sahut pemuda berkulit pucat dengan surai hitam setengkuk datar.

"Lebih tepatnya sakit hati." Rukia Kuchiki menimpali dengan pandangan dingin yang selama ini tak diperlihatkan pada orang lain.

 **T.B.C**

 **Review?**

Fanfic ini mengalami banyak perombakan besar-besaran, tokoh utamanya pun belum ditentukan. Kemungkinan pairing utamanya ada dua dan akan saling berhubungan, keduanya mempunyai masalah yang sama. Di sini saya tidak bermaksud membuat karakter bleach berbeda hanya ingin menyalurkan sedikit ide yang bersarang di kepala. Semua tokohnya semoga tidak terlalu ooc, mohon maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan dengan ke'ooc'an para karakter di fanfic ini.

Kritik, saran akan diterima dengan hati lapang namun, tidak dengan flame yang tak membangun sama sekali. Tolong siapapun jika memberi kritik yang sopan jangan membuat pengarangnya tersinggung dan sopan dalam bahasa jika kalian orang yang pernah mengenyam pendidikan dasar. Jangan asal bicara kalau mau dihargai jagalah mulutmu dengan bertutur kata yang santun, tunjukan jika kalian adalah orang berpendidikan harusnya tau apa yang benar atau salah. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan mampir ke fic abal ini syukur memberi saran yang mampu membuat saya lebih baik lagi dalam mengarang cerita.

 _Last, wanna be review?_

See you next chapter!

Sign,

Syabyaku


	2. Chapter 2

**CERITA MASA SMA**

 **BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

Genre : Romance, hurt comfort, friendship, family

Rate : T

Pairing : Aizen Sosuke x ?

Ichigo Kurosaki x ? (pairing belum di tentukan)

Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, EYD tidak sempurna, pairing tidak jelas, school life, diskripsi minim, cerita pasaran, gaje, absrud, alur mengecoh, dan segudang kekurangan lainnya! "Tidak suka, ga usah baca!"

" **Don't like, don't read OK!"**

Chapter 2

Akimata Kyoki berhasil menghindari kejaran Aizen Sosuke dengan bersembunyi di salah satu sudut taman. Dan juga menyaksikan pemandangan yang selalu dihindarinya, seorang Aizen Sosuke frustasi karena dirinya. Akimata Kyoki keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya setelah melihat Aizen Sosuke beranjak pergi dari taman. Gadis berambut _raven_ bermata coklat jati beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman, sebelum pulang ke rumah dia mencari toilet terdekat untuk membasuh wajah kusutnya. Dalam hati dia berjanji tidak akan mengeluarkan air mata untuk pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu. Gadis itu Akimata Kyoki mencoba tegar walau hati belum tentu bisa, tapi dirinya harus tetap mencobanya melupakan perasaan yang tak disadari Aizen Sosuke. Akimata Kyoki berjalan membelah malam kembali ke rumah tidak ingin membuat Byakuya Kuchiki cemas karena dirinya tidak kunjung pulang.

Kyoki ingin meminta izin kakak sepupunya untuk mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar di sekolahnya, jika diizinkan ia dapat menenangkan diri untuk sementara. Kyoki memutuskan untuk menjauh dari pemuda bersurai _brunette_ , cinta yang tak terbalas mungkin akan dia pendam di hatinya yang terdalam. Dia ingin menemui sahabat yang telah dianggapnya sebagai kakak namun, entah kakak kandungnya mengizinkannya atau tidak dirinya tinggal di Indonesia. Siapa tau dengan begitu dia dapat menata hati untuk melupakan perasaan cintanya yang saat ini terlalu menyiksa batinnya. Keluarga Kuchiki masih memiliki hubungan sodara atau lebih tepatnya ayah Kyoki adalah adik dari ayah Byakuya, namun mereka tinggal terpisah.

" _Tadaima."_ Ujarnya sambil membuka pintu.

" _Okeri."_ Sahut Hisana dan Rukia lembut.

"Darimana kamu, Kyoki?" Suara _baritone_ Byakuya _Kuchiki_ menyambutnya.

"Dari taman, _Nii-san_." Kyoki menyahut pelan.

"Kamu tidak apa kan, Kyoki- _chan_?" Tanya Hisana menatap gadis itu cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Nee-chan_."

"Ya, sudah. Cepatlah mandi!" Ucap Byakuya lembut.

" _Ha'i, Nii-san."_

Akimata Kyoki berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan sedikit tergesa beruntung Byakuya sepupunya tidak menyadari keaadaannya yang habis menangis tadi. Selesai mandi Kyoki turun ke lantai bawah untuk makan malam sekaligus mengutarakan keinginannya kepada kakak-kakaknya. Jika dengan pindah sekolah dirinya bisa melupakan perasaan yang menyakitkan hatinya ini maka, dia akan lakukan walaupun harus meninggalkan keluarga dan teman-temanya. Karena akan menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas dan sekolahnya akan mengadakan festival kebudayaan dia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Aizen Sosuke sekaligus sebagai perpisahan dengan teman-temannya. Apapun tanggapan yang diberikan pujaan hatinya pada pernyataan perasaannya akan di terima dengan hati lapang.

Hening melanda di ruang makan Kuchiki mansion itu semua orang tak ada yang memulai percakapan di sana. Akimata Kyoki memakan makanannya dengan cepat dan ingin mengistirahatkan hati dan pikirannya sejenak, tiba-tiba _handphone_ nya berdering sangat nyaring di kamarnya. Kyoki mengabaikannya dan tetap melanjutkan makan malamnya tanpa terganggu, paling itu hanya dari sang guru yang selalu mencarinya memang sejak kejadian buruk tenpo hari Kyoki menghindari Aizen Sosuke wali kelasnya. Hal itulah yang membuat seorang Aizen Sosuke frustasi luar biasa karena dijauhi gadis _raven_ tersebut.

" _Nii-san?"_

"Ya, ada apa Kyoki?"

"Tahun ajaran baru nanti aku ingin mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar. Apakah boleh?" Ungkapnya takut-takut.

"Apa kamu serius, Kyoki- _chan_?" Hisana, Byakuya dan Rukia nampak kaget dengan keputusan Kyoki.

"Apa kamu yakin, Kyoki- _nee_?" Sahut Rukia Kuchiki menyakinkan keputusan mendadak sepupu cantiknya.

"Sangat yakin, _Rukia_." Balas Kyoki mantap tanpa keraguan.

"Di negara mana?" Tanya Byakuya singkat.

"Indonesia."

"Baiklah, besok Kakak akan coba menbicarakan ini dengan kepala sekolah."

"Terima kasih, _Nii-san_."

Sebenarnya Byakuya sedikit terkejut dengan keputusan adik sepupunya tersebut namun, setelah dia mempertimbangkan baik buruknya akhirnya dia mengizinkan sang adik untuk mengambil keputusan yang sangat mendadak tersebut. Siapa tahu dengan Kyoki menjauhkan diri dari pemuda itu sementara dapat membuat perasaannya tenang. Makan malam terasa hening mereka larut dengan pikiran masing-masing, Byakuya akan memberitahukan berita ini kepada kepala sekolah secepatnya. Dia memastikan bahwa orang yang telah menyakiti adik tersayangnya akan menyesal. Hisana dan Rukia memandang Akimata Kyoki dengan tatapan sendu tidak rela untuk melepas gadis itu ke luar negeri sendirian.

 **Skip Time!**

Pagi harinya Akimata Kyoki berangkat pagi-pagi untuk menemui kepala sekolah untuk mengutarakan keinginannya mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke luar negeri. Di ruang kepala sekolah sudah ada kakaknya Byakuya Kuchiki duduk dihadapan Genryusai Yamamoto, kepala sekolahnya. Kyoki Akimata masuk dengan agak ragu-ragu untuk mengutarakannya namun, melihat tatapan teduh dan senyum lembut Sang kepala sekolah membuat dirinya memantapkan hati untuk bicara.

"Jadi kamu ingin mengikuti program pertukaran ini, Akimata- _san_?" Tukasnya lembut.

"Benar, _Jii-san_."

"Baiklah akan aku kirim kamu ke Indonesia bulan depan."

"Terima kasih, _Jii-san_."

"Sama-sama."

Akimata Kyoki keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dengan hati riang, dia bertekad akan menyatakan perasaannya pada saat festival kebudayanan digelar. Kyoki memasuki kelasnya dengan senyun tak lepas dari paras manisnya. Teman-temannya sangat terkejut dengan perubahan sikap gadis itu sekarang. Kelasnya saat ini tengah membahas apa yang akan ditampilkan untuk mengisi festival sekolah tersebut. Rukia Kuchiki yang mengetahui tentang perpindahan sang sepupu hanya bisa tersenyum getir karena dirinya juga memendam perasaan kepada pemuda bersurai _orange_ yang duduk didepannya. Rukia tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ichigo Kurosaki karena tak ingin merusak persahabatan keduanya sudah terjalin sedari kecil.

"Sekarang kita akan menampilkan apa di festival nanti?" Tannya Ishida Uryuu selaku ketua kelas.

"Bagaimana kalau drama?" Hinamori Momo memberi usul.

"Tahun kemarin kita sudah menampilkannya. Ada yang lain?" tolak Ishida cepat

"Kalau kontes menyanyi bagaimana?" Kyoki ikut mengutarakan pendapat dan disetujui Rukia teman sebangkunya.

"Memang kamu bisa nyanyi, Kyoki?" Tanya Ichigo Kurosaki penasaran.

"Bisa sedikit." Jawab Kyoki singkat.

"Baiklah kita tampikan seni musik dan _dance_." Putus sang ketua kelas.

 **Skip time!**

Tak terasa waktu festival tinggal menghitung hari semua persiapan sudah mendekati _rampung_ (selesai), Akimata Kyoki telah bersiap-siap untuk penampilannya setelah siswa kelas tiga selesai dengan _dance_ berpasangannya. Akimata Kyoki menyeret Rukia ikut menaiki panggung menemaninya. Semua orang terkejut dengan tindakan gadis pemilik manik coklat jati menawan itu termasuk Rukia yang diseretnya. Keduanya meraih gitar listrik di belakangnya, menyetelnya sebentar untuk menyesuaikan dengan keinginannya. Suara merdu mengalir lembut dari bibir lembutnya, lagu sendu sukses ia bawakan dengan penghayatan yang seolah dirinya larut kedalam lagu tersebut.

Rukia yang tadi terpaksa mengikuti sang sepupu saat ini larut dengan lagu yang tengah dibawakan gadis itu. Gitar tersebut diberikan Byakuya _Nii-san_ saat ulang tahunnya yang ketiga belas. Kedua gadis mungil itu mempersiapkan segalanya dengan sempurna dia tidak ingin mengecewakan sang kakak selama ini. Lagu itu sukses membungkam semua orang yang menyaksikan penampilan keduanya, tak terkecuali Aizen Sosuke. Pemuda _brunette_ tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari panggung tempat Kyoki akan memberikan penampilannya saat ini.

"Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk seseorang yang sangat berharga di hidupku." Suara Akimata Kyoki mengalun lembut.

' _ku tak percaya kau ada disini'_

' _menemaniku disaat dia pergi'_

 _Sungguh bahagia kau ada disini'_

' _menghapus semua sakit yang ku rasa'_

Petikan gitar mengalun lembut dari panggung tersebut, Akimata Kyoki memejamkan mata menghayati setiap lirik lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

' _mungkinkah kau merasakan?'_

' _semua yang kupasrahkan'_

' _kenanglah kasih'_

Perasaan cinta yang tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan dari pemuda bersurai _brunette_ , Aizen Sosuke mengalun sendu di penjuru sekolah itu. Lirik lagu ini mengandung arti yang dapat membuat pendengarnya merasakan sebuah cinta yang suci tidak medapatkan balasan dari orang yang dicintai apakah yang harus dia lakukan?

' _kusuka dirinya mungkin aku sayang'_

' _namun apakah mungkin kau menjadi miliku'_

' _kau pernah menjadi, menjadi miliknya'_

' _namun salahkah aku bila kupendam rasa ini'_

 **(RASA INI BY VIERRA)**

Teman sekelas sepasang sepupu itu tampak tercengang mendengar lagu ini, lagu yang setiap liriknya menggambarkan betapa hancurnya perasaan sang gadis saat itu. Orihime Inoue menoleh ke arah Aizen Sosuke yang berdiri di depan panggung sedari tadi ingin melihat tanggapan atas pernyataan perasaan Akimata Kyoki dengan lagu itu. Di bagian _reff_ Kyoki tidak dapat menahan laju air matanya dirinya tampak tidak berniat untuk menghapusnya, Aizen Sosuke yang melihat pemandangan itu sempat tercengang dengan setiap lirik lagu sendu sepertinya pernah didengarnya tersebut. Dan semakin terkejut saat dirinya baru mengetahui jika sekarang Akimata Kyoki menangis saat menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Byakuya Kuchiki yang menonton pertunjukan tersebut hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain tidak tega melihat adiknya menangis di atas panggung.

Di sudut tak terlihat tampak sesosok gadis manis tengah melihat penampilan kedua gadis dengan surai _raven_ itu, ia adalah seseorang yang di kenal Kyoki dan Rukia serta yang mengajari keduanya bermain gitar selama ini. Gadis itu sangat prihatin melihat gadis yang sudah dia anggap adik sendiri tersebut menangis pilu, dia berjanji akan menghajar siapapun yang menyakiti hati Akimata Kyoki. Dia rela datang jauh-jauh dari Indonesia untuk melihat senyum riang dari sahabat baiknya, bukan disuguhi pemandangan menyakitkan seperti ini.

 **T.B.C**

 **Review?**

Kritik dan saran selalu di tunggu..

Mohon bantuannya para senpai sekalian...

See you next chapter!

Sign,

Syabyaku


End file.
